


warm blanket

by cluelesskaru



Category: BTOB
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, idk how to tag this im so sorry, ilhoon hates himself a bit but don't we all, this is so fluffy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: ilhoon has never been the best at expressing his affection and often made loud statements about disliking both skinship and romance, but no one is awake besides him. it's late. ilhoon is tired.





	warm blanket

**Author's Note:**

> waves awkwardly hi melody
> 
> my first btob fic and it's just this tangle of feelings i needed to get out of my chest haha h a pls be nice to me
> 
>  **warning:** ilhoon doesn't like himself very much in this, but it's not discussed in depth besides a bit of self-deprecation talking. please thread carefully if you have a problem with that. k? k.
> 
> this is for everyone that feels like they need a warm embrace at the end of the day-- i hope this fic does something for you

everything is bathed in blue light when ilhoon comes through the front door. he takes off his shoes carefully, tuning his ears to the low sounds coming from the tv; there are english voices talking excitedly in what must be a climax scene. ilhoon walks into the living room to find hyunsik asleep on the couch. he isn't too tired to find the sight amusing.

hyunsik is sitting up, his head lolled back onto the couch cushions and hand still with a loose grip on his phone, snoring softly no doubt because of the odd angle his neck is in. ilhoon can't help the endeared snort when he notices that minhyuk is asleep too. he's in a more comfortable position, curled up in a ball with his head in a better angle with his cheek squished up against the cushions. still, ilhoon smiles down at them for a moment. maybe they tried to stay up for him? the thought alone is enough to make him feel far less tired, even if undeserving.

sometimes knowing they were waiting for him made ilhoon feel like maybe he shouldn't come home. not because he didn't want to, heavens no, but because sometimes the way minhyuk greeted him back with a smile and how hyunsik helped him take off his jacket made him feel like a fraud.

ilhoon drags his heavy bones to their shared bedroom to take a quick warm shower and change into pajamas and a bittersweet smile adorns his lips all the while. he can't help it, even when it falters and a frown begins to form, it's just. they aren't the problem.

with a blanket in hand, ilhoon trudges back into the living room, where the movie is still playing. he recognizes it to be one that won an oscar this year— or in the year before that? ilhoon isn't sure about the date. it's something he still hasn't watched, but it doesn't trouble him to see who looks like the female lead cry over something or other. he's not trying to understand the plot at all as he squeezes himself between hyunsik and minhyuk on their two seat couch.

it's a tight fit, but not too tight. minhyuk is right by the corner and even with how large hyunsik is, his current position isn't taking up a lot of space. ilhoon throws the blanket over the three of them and allows himself to watch the men on either side of him. he rests his head back too and watches minhyuk for a moment.

minhyuk's lips are jutted out into a small pout from how his cheek is squished against the couch and he's breathing in and out peacefully. his hands are folded near his chest and his legs are bent near his stomach, fringe ruffled on his forehead and ilhoon contemplates pulling them away from his eyes. minhyuk is in need of a haircut—ilhoon knows how much he dislikes having hair on his eyes. minhyuk looks so peaceful, though. so ilhoon just lets himself stare.

ilhoon has never been the best at expressing his affection and often made loud statements about disliking both skinship and romance, but as he stares at minhyuk's sleeping face— at that beauty mark near his lip, at his puffy eyes and the slope of his nose. it's pointless to make loud remarks. no one is awake besides him. it's late. ilhoon is tired. he loves minhyuk a lot.

he shifts closer and closer until the tip of his nose touches the tip of minhyuk's just the slightest bit. minhyuk's nose is cold and ilhoon pulls the covers until they're covering them more. he breathes in the air minhyuk is breathing out for a couple of minutes and matches his breathing to minhyuk's, feels himself start to relax, but he wants proximity, he wants… he doesn't want to disturb minhyuk. sweet, loving minhyuk. who would open his arms and embrace ilhoon and hold him through the night if he asked him to. ilhoon doesn't want to ask. he also doesn't want to wake minhyuk up.

with a soft sigh, ilhoon turns to the other side to face hyunsik. the movie is still playing, its color palette with dark hues and blues doing little to illuminate the room, but still allowing ilhoon to see just enough of hyuksik's face in the dark.

hyunsik is… both transparent and so hard to read. he always smiles at ilhoon and his eyes scrunch up and it's so bright to look at. but ilhoon has seen the force of that smile turned to so many and can't help but want it all to himself. he is a greedy man, one fault out of his many. he wants hyunsik's laughs all to himself but he knows that this; hyunsik wearing shorts, his hair sticking up from his weird position, snoring lightly because of allergies— this is ilhoon's. no one but he and minhyuk get to see the stubble on hyunsik's chin or knows how he steals the covers during the nights and doesn't like sharing his coffee in the mornings.

many might get to see the force of hyunsik's smile, but none of them get this: the warmth he radiates and how when ilhoon presses his body against his, hyunsik raises his arm without even waking up, allowing ilhoon to latch himself to his front. ilhoon presses his face against hyunsik's chest, making himself small to fit there as snugly as he can, movements slow and feather light to not wake hyunsik up.

the arm that wraps around ilhoon runs a palm up and down his side, slowly, with no finesse. even in his sleep, hyunsik offers comfort. it makes ilhoon smile wide enough for it to squeeze his eyes shut. he snuggles closer, breathes in the smell of fresh laundry and coffee, almost masking hyunsik's cologne underneath. it was laundry day, ilhoon remembers, and then feels guilty for not being there for it, for not helping out as much as he should.

in the movie playing in the background, people are fighting. it's some sort of argument and ilhoon picks a few words here and there. his english isn't good enough to follow everything, but it is enough to understand the gist of it. he closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in it. basking in the warmth and comfort. he might not deserve this, but he's damn well going to enjoy it for as long as he can. so it is not deliberate when he sighs, long and content. his ribs expand and then he let's the air out with what feels like the last of all the bad energy from the day seeping out of him.

the rise and fall of his breathing seems to be what spurts movement from hyunsik, though. first he squeezes ilhoon's hip with the hand he has there, then he blinks his eyes open only for a moment, then moves to bury his nose on the top of ilhoon's head and wrap his other arm around him. ilhoon is crushed against hyunsik's chest with the new position, but he isn't complaining about it.

"hey—" hyunsik's voice cracks and is thick with sleep. ilhoon can hear it rumble in his chest and hyunsik rubs ilhoon's back the way he knows he likes it. "hey, when did you get here?"

"just now," he whispers back.

hyunsik yawns, his entire body shuddering with it, and pulls ilhoon even closer, making him throw his legs over hyunsik's and doesn't loosen his grip one bit. ilhoon can tell hyunsik is about to fall back asleep, no questions asked about the position they're in, nothing.

hyunsik always seems to know when to not ask a question, even when barely awake.

a small grunt makes ilhoon turns his head, though. and when he manages to turn in hyunsik's grip enough to look at the side, he finds minhyuk's full pout, one hand scratching his head while the other reaches for ilhoon.

it's impossible not to coo at the sight.

ilhoon moves inside hyunsik's hold, even with how he doesn't relaxes the grip at all, until he faces minhyuk and then spreads his arms.

minhyuk's eyes are not all the way open, but he smiles as he shifts closer, their legs tangling together as they fall into each other. it's not clear if ilhoon is the one holding minhyuk or if it's the other way around and it's nice. so nice.

minhyuk is sleep warm and soft, but the tip of his nose is still freezing cold when it bumps ilhoon's cheek. his lips, however, are warm and dry when they press against ilhoon's. minhyuk holds ilhoon by the hips and hyunsik moves behind him, arms tightening around his middle and it's—

hyunsik presses his face against ilhoon's nape; warm breaths ghosting his skin and ilhoon can tell hyunsik is blinking his eyes open again from the way his eyelashes drag against the skin there. minhyuk sighs into the kiss, one hand cupping ilhoon's face as his lips move to nip his bottom lip.

ilhoon smiles.

minhyuk moves on to give slow pecks all over his face. each of them tingles and ilhoon squeezes minhyuk's biceps.

"why are you so late?" hyunsik asks.

"we missed you." minhyuk adds.

and ilhoon might be undeserving. he might not understand how he could possibly have gotten all this to himself, but fuck. another one of his flaws is how selfish he is. he wants them, both of them. so much. so much it _hurts._

"sorry," ilhoon whispers.

both men grunt in response and ilhoon knows what it means. they know he's apologizing for far more than for working late, for losing track of time and not taking better care of himself. and ilhoon knows, too, that they're not only dismissing his apology for that, but for everything else.

"love you two so much," minhyuk stretches one arm around to tug hyunsik's ear, lips now pressed against ilhoon's forehead.

hyunsik kisses the back of ilhoon's neck and then turns his head to kiss minhyuk's palm. he whispers _i love you_ after each kiss.

ilhoon closes his eyes. commits it to memory. he isn't the type of man to cry because of a moment like this. he isn't the type of man to clutch at his chest, where it feels like his heart is about to burst with so much love, so much for _two_ people.

ilhoon presses back and pulls minhyuk along. he doesn't say a word, but the way both men pretend not to notice how he's trembling say a lot more than any word ever could.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe tell me what you thought?
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cluelesskaru) and in desperate need of btob mutuals orz ilhoon's solo debut just about killed me
> 
> boys cuddling on sofas must be my trademark by now lmao ;3; anyway big shoutout to thainz my child thank u for endorsing my soft hours ily
> 
> also i didn't get to revise this and i'm not a native speaker so finger guns


End file.
